1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to mobile communication devices, such as cell phones, and to related message systems, such as voicemail message systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication devices, such as cell phones, may be configured to place phone calls. When the calls are unanswered, the mobile communication devices may record voicemails for the recipients.
Recipients of these voicemail messages may find certain information about the callers to be helpful, such as information about the location of the callers. Such location information, for example, may be of interest to parents of message-leaving children, emergency personnel who may wish to provide immediate aid to callers, and to friends and relatives who may find it helpful to know whether out-of-town callers are visiting. Callers, however, may not always provide location information in their voicemail messages. Even when they do, the location information may not be very precise.